The Fleur Twins
by Liluenhen
Summary: All has been calm in Bon Temps for some time now. What will happen with the arrival of two peculiar strangers? I will update the summary as I go on with the story. Going to be at least Eric/OC romance. Ratings might change too. This is my first one.
1. Chapter 1: Arriving in Bon Temps

**A/N: This is my first published fic EVER, so be gentle and please review! Much appreciated :) Also, English isn't my native language, bare with it... **

**Naturally, I own nothing from True Blood BUT I do own the Twins and they're very dear to me, hint hint. **

**I'm not good at summaries, but here goes. I just started this one and I'm not quite sure where it's headed, I'm winging it as I go. It's going to be a romantic Eric/OC at some point, but to what degree... Only time will tell. I'm just going to have fun with this one, hope you will too. The story is based on what happens somewhere after season two, although I'm not following all the given path and the characters might be a bit OOC. Think of it as a "might have happened" alternative universe of the already brilliantly told storyline.**

*******

The Fleur Twins

Chapter One: Arriving in Bon Temps

It was a usual evening at Merlotte's; Sam was in his office ordering things for the bar; Tara was behind the bar snapping at people about their drinking habits and Arlene was leaning against the wall talking into the phone with her kids. It had been rough for some time in Bon Temps and finally it seemed to have gotten peaceful. People started to relax again. Everyone seemed to even gotten used to the new minority group of vampires around town, not that there were many.

All the regulars were there too, even the couple vampires of the town now that the sun had set. Hoyt and Jessica were sitting opposite to each other staring deeply into each others eyes; Sookie and Bill were right next to them giving each other amused glances about the newly wed couple. Jason and his friends were sitting at the round table in the middle of the room looking at the few hot girls around and taunting each others to have a go at one of them. Yup, it was a usual evening all together.

At least it was until two ladies walked into the bar whom no one had seen before – and that wasn't the only reason stealing half of the people's attention.

At first glance they looked excactly the same; in their twenties, petite, pale skin, chocolate brown hair and not that tall. They had big blue eyes, high cheek bones, sharp dark eyebrows animating they're every facial expressions, small but straight noses and lushious full lips. And just something about them worth staring at.

But the longer you stared at the pair, the more different they looked. The other one was about an inch taller, her skin was slightly paler, her hair straightened and her all black outfit with metal straps on her boots and chains around her hips were a lot more provocative than the other one's heelless brown boots, a dark purple loose sundress and a ruffled old leathar bag hanging from her shoulder.

The taller one stood in the doorway staring around at the bar while the other one walked straight to the bar counter and sat down on one of the stools, giving the dark skinned woman on the other side a wide warm smile.

"Hi, my name's Lane, I'd like to talk to the owner," she introduced herself straight forward with a strange accent in her voice and straightened her pose, accenting her petite figure and long neck.

"And what makes you think I'm not the boss of this place?" Tara almost spat out to the new arrival, in her surprise only making the young woman laugh and shake her head.

"Just, please, could you go get him for me? And while you're at it, I'd like to have one bottle of Tru Blood," Lane asked in a calm and polite tone, not letting her smile fade even a smallest bit.

"You a vampire?" Tara blurted out raising her eyebrows at Lane.

"No, but she is," Lane answered nodding towards the other woman, who finally walked up to the bar too.

"Hell will freeze before this one becames a vampire," the taller one said with a smug smile, hung her slim arm around Lane's neck and kissed her cheek making a silly sound. "She hates us. I'm Connie, since you asked. And make that a B negative, will you dear?"

"You'll have to excuse my sister, she has no manners to speak of," Lane apologized for Connie and removed her arm around her neck.

"You two are sisters?" Tara asked surprised, even though their almost identical looks kind of made sense of it.

"Yes, we're twins. Ironic, isn't it?" Lane laughed. "Now about that boss of yours..." Lane hinted but was cut down by a loud shout from the other end of the counter.

"Holy crap and all the other bowel movements of Jesus!" Sam Merlotte shouted wildly and dropped the box of limes he was carrying on the floor and ran to give a huge hug to Lane who was suddenly giggling like a little girl. "Madeleine Fleur, I thought I'd never see you again! It's been years!"

"It's good to see you too, Sam," Connie sighed leaning against the counter, giving Sam a teasing look.

"I have a bone to pick with you in a few moments, Constance," Sam glanced at Connie and pointed his finger at her before grabbing Lane's tiny waist and spinning her in the air.

"Um, actually, it's Connie and Lane now," Lane smiled when Sam finally put her down on the floor again.

"Allright then," Sam nodded, huffing a little after spinning Lane up and then turned to look at Connie.

"Oh, come on in here you little rascal," Sam grinned and finally grabbed Connie into a hug too.

"Get your hands off of me, you dog," Connie pretended to be disgusted by him, but wrapped her arms around the man and secretly smiled.

"I'm sorry, I have some stuff I need to take care of right now, but go have a seat and later you'll tell me everything. You're not in a hurry, are you?" Sam asked picking up the box from the floor.

"We have all the time in the world for you, Sam," Lane smiled widely and turned to walk to an empty booth.

"At least tonight," Connie winked and followed her twin sister.

Sam turned to see Tara's dumb struck expressions as she stared after the women.

"Who the heck are they?" she huffed at Sam.

"Honestly, it would take some time to tell that and I haven't got any. You just make sure they get anything they want and it's on me, okay?" Sam made sure and then left with the box out the door.

Tara shook her head, wondering since when had Sam known vampires other than the ones that had come to Bon Temps awhile back? She shrugged to herself and went to get the Tru Blood for Connie.

"How about that," Connie said in a low voice sipping her Tru Blood through a straw and leaning against the table towards Lane who sat on the other side. "A town this small and I'm not the only vampire."

"I noticed," Lane nodded and didn't even look over her shoulder, where the two vampires in question sat a few booths from them.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" Connie said and grimaced a little looking around the place. "It's so... so..."

"Plain?" Lane suggested and Connie shrugged with a laughter. "Plains sounds good to me right now. Plus, there's Sam and we both agree when could use a friend right now."

"Yeah, about that. What excactly happened between you and Nathaniel when we left? He seemed furious and those men he sent after us were pretty hard to get rid of," Connie asked staring at her sisters eyes.

"Let's not talk about that. We got rid of them without a trail leading to us, that's all that matters," Lane said lowering her eyes to the table's wooden beer splattered surface.

"You can wear that mask of indifference all you want, sister, but you know sooner or later I'll find out."

"Then I'd rather it was later, ok?" Lane said a sharp warning tone in her voice.

Connie didn't continue on the matter and when Lane finally raised her eyes back to her, she was absentmindedly toying with the straw her lips pursed.

"Connie, don't pout at me," Lane said in a soft voice and ran her hand over the table to grab Connie's hand in hers. She gave her the most appealing Bambi eyes she could manage with until Connie started to laugh.

"Don't even try that shit on me, baby sis," Connie laughed all cheered up again just in time for Sam to come to their table.

"Ladies," Sam said smiling and sat down next to Lane. "Now I'm all yours and all ears. Tell me what brings you in here? Are you staying long? Do you have a place to stay? Where have you been?"

"Okay, okay, we surrender, just no more questions!" Connie laughed and raised her hands in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited to see you two," Sam said and turned to look at Lane. "My God, it's been like five years and you really haven't aged at all."

"Time's been treating you good too, Merlotte," Lane said smiling and stroked Sam's cheek, making Sam forget most of what he was just asking. "And actually, we are going to stay for awhile and there's a favor I need to ask of you, Sam."

"What is it?" Sam urged Lane to go on.

"I was wondering if you could let me work here for awhile," Lane asked. "And give us a place to stay. We'd stay in a motel, but it would be better for Connie, if..."

"I'm not sure I have the room," Sam hesitated and Lane tilted her head a bit, making her chocolate brown curls fall over her left shoulder.

"Please, Sam. We'd really appreciate it," Lane pressed on the matter and looked Sam straight in the eye.

"Damn you, Fleur. You know that isn't fair!" Sam laughed half annoyed, half amused but then raised his hands over his eyes breaking the eye contact from her. "You know I can't say no to you. So fine, do as you please. But I can't give you much hours."

"I don't mind. Well except, I'd rather work the evening shifts," Lane said looking at Connie.

"She's keeping her sleeping rhythm sync'd with mine," Connie explained. "She's been like that since we shared a womb. Serious issues with intimacy."

"Do as you please, ladies," Sam said shaking his head. There seemed to be no winning with the Fleur twins.


	2. Chapter 2: Lane Really Hates Vampires

**A/N: I still don't own anything from True Blood. **

**Now I know this story takes off quite slowly but I'll get to the point soon... I think. I'm already writing the next chapter and I'm fairly sure something's finally going to happen in it. Maybe.  
**

**Please review if you read :)**

*****  
**

Chapter Two: Lane Really Hates Vampires

In a few days the twins were like at home in Bon Temps – or more like they'd taken over Sam Merlotte's life in private as well as public. You would think that a man who had gotten used to a solitary life for so long would have a hard time adjusting to spending all of his days with two young women.

Connie was quite easy to bare since she was awake only from dusk till dawn and mainly just went with her sister and made silent, rude comments about things, but Lane seemed to be everywhere. Sam woke up to the dishes she'd left in the sink unwashed, her clothes taking over the couch where she also slept or the floor next to it – and lets just say it might be an uncomfortable sight for a man to see a lace bra hanging somewhere first thing in the morning.

So Sam would have had a lot to complain about. But did he? Oh no, he didn't. On the contrary; he was all smile every moment of the day to the point that Tara rolled her eyes at him catching him singing some silly burlesque tune while stocking the fridge.

"So what's the story with those two?" Tara asked finally impatiently after watching the situation for almost a week now. "You seem to take an unreasonable amount of crap from them."

"Let's just say I have a history with them," Sam answered emptying a box of Tru Blood into the fridge.

"A history?" Tara confirmed getting her curiosity up and running. "You better tell me now, Sam Merlotte or I'm going to have to start grilling on them."

"Well, we were neighbors as teenagers. You could say they were my childhood sweethearts," Sam explained cautiously, not knowing exactly how to put things into words.

"They? That sounds weird," Tara huffed.

"Well, Lane mostly. Let's just say that they really do look the same and they liked to play games on me back then," Sam said laughing at the memories.

"Just back then, eh?" Tara rolled her eyes and looked at Lane who was cleaning the tables further away, whistling by herself and moving with tiny dancing steps from table to table. She was wearing the Merlotte's waitress' uniform of black sneakers, black shorts, a green apron and a white t-shirt and her dark flowing curls were tied on a loose knot in the back of her head.

The sun had barely set when Lane put down the cleaning cloth and turned to the door at the exact same time that Connie made her entrance to the bar without a sound. Tara thought Connie looked pretty high and mighty, always keeping her chin high and checking out the place when she came in and not doing a very good job at hiding what she thought of the place. Compared to Lane's irritating politeness and cheerfulness, Connie seemed to be one stuck-up snob from where Tara was standing.

Lane was totally oblivious to her sister's moods and even now left her cleaning to go hover around the vampire. She pushed Connie to sit in an empty booth she had already cleaned and went to get her a Tru Blood – with a straw.

"Sam, Connie's here. You mind if I take a five?" Lane shouted already sitting down before Sam – unsurprisingly – shouted back that it was okay. Tara rolled her eyes for the tenth time that day and wondered what the hell made those two so special? Childhood sweethearts explanation could go only so far and Tara's faith was already cracking down.

Though, later that night when the place was more packed, even Tara had to admit that Lane was good at what she did. Only few days on the job, still messing with the orders and everyone seemed to love her already – at least those who appreciated a fine feminine figure. Lane was cheerful and easy going and before you knew it, Merlotte's seemed to be getting more customers than usually.

Lane stopped at Sam's empty office to fix her mascara when a young blonde woman rushed into the office. When she saw the brunette she put a wide smile on her face and shoved her bag into the corner shelf.

"Hi, you must be the new girl," the blonde guessed and held out her hand. "I'm Sookie Stackhouse, I work here too."

Lane took Sookie's hand and shook it returning the smile at her. "I'm Lane Fleur, nice to meet you. Sam's mentioned you a few times."

"I saw your sister at the bar too. I mean, you must be twins, you look exactly the same," Sookie said and looked Lane straight in to her eyes, seemingly a little suspicious. "She's a vampire right? That must be odd, because you're not a vampire, are you?"

"Yes she is and no I'm not," Lane answered still smiling and pulled her hand back and broke the eye contact with the blonde. The could feel the tension coming from Sookie as she kept on staring at her. "But you can't read my mind."

"How did you know I can?" Sookie asked a bit taken aback by surprise.

"I can feel you trying," Lane chuckled and tapped her temple with her index finger. "I'm sorry, I'd be glad to let you into my head but it just doesn't work like that. But don't worry about it."

"But you're human, aren't you? I mean you have a pulse and your skin is warm and..." Sookie asked and Lane opened her mouth to say something when the office door flew open and Sam popped his head inside.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to bother your nice little bonding moment, but we really need you out here. The place is starting to get packed," Sam said, his forehead covered in sweat drops.

Both of them followed Sam back to the bar and the rest of the night passed in a hurry since it seemed like when one customer left the bar, two popped in.

Finally it was almost time to close and only a few customers remained to finish their drinks. Lane arched her back with a moan and picked up some more dirty glasses in her hands.

"My back is killing me," she complained to Sookie piling the glasses to the washer.

"And my feet are on fire," Sookie said and threw a damp cloth to Lane. "But you'll get used to it. Here, go clean the table's and then you can leave. I'll close the place with Sam."

"Really? Thanks," Lane smiled cheerfully and went to the tables.

Connie had been there the whole night as always, drinking Tru Blood absentmindedly and not hiding her resentment or boredom. But now Lane saw she wasn't alone anymore and she approached the booth hesitantly. Seeing her sister, Connie grinned widely, an expression rarely seen on her face, and gestured for her to come sit down.

"Look, sis, it's the local vampires," Connie said with a smug grin and turned to look at the two vampires sitting across the table from her.

The other one was young and beautiful, with honey red long hair and light blue sundress. The other one, an older man with dark haired looked very serious but held out his hand and gave Lane a polite smile.

"You must be Lane," the vampire said. "I'm Bill and this is Jessica."

It seemed like the tables had turned for the twins; Lane seemed reluctant and tense when she shook the vampire's hand without smiling and Connie was the one with a cheerful smile on her face now.

"How nice," Lain commented and gave her sister a meaningful look.

"I was just talking to Bill here how much I miss the company of my kin," Connie spoke. "And they've invited us both to a vampire bar not far from here. Isn't it exciting?"

"I'm thrilled," Lane said trying to put some effort to smile. "We'll talk about it later, I have to work."

Later, when Sookie and Sam and the vampire's stayed behind to close up the bar, Lane rushed out Connie trailing her steps with an amused smile on her lips.

"That was so unfair!" Lane finally exploded stopping in the middle of the road and turned to her sister and her blues eyes seemed like they would shoot knives at Connie. "You know how much I hate when you pull stunts like that. Two vampires, Connie, TWO! In the whole town and you just had to make friends with them."

"Don't be like that," Connie said calmly. "They're very nice if you'd give them a chance."

"I don't care for niceness! I want steady and predictable. Jesus, after everything we've been through lately, you can't give me even a one week of peace and quiet!"

"Yes, yes, you and your obsession to control things. Well I'm sorry, sis, but if you want us to stay at this hick ville, you can't expect me to just sit idly around the bar every night. At least in Paris we had some entertainment."

"Yes, exactly! Who was the one running after you cleaning up all of your messes? Don't you think it's my turn now?" Lane snapped.

"So is that how you want it to be? And how do you propose we take our turns? Every other decade or so?" Connie laughed putting her hands on her hips.

"Don't you joke about this!" Lane shouted and looked to be at the verge of tears. "Not this time, Connie. I'm serious."

There was a long silence between the twins with Lane's trembling lower lip and Connie's stubborn stare. Finally Connie seemed to give up, relaxing his pose and letting out a deep sigh, letting her hand fall from her hips only to wrap them around Lane when she walked to her.

"Fine," Connie sighed and hugged her sister. "I'll go alone tomorrow."

"You know I won't let you do that," Lane shook her head. "I can't stay here alone. Do you really want to go that badly?" Lane asked raising her eyes to Connie's.

"I wouldn't mind it," Connie said shrugging. Lane stared at her for awhile, then wiped the corners of her eyes and laughed.

"Okay, well go. But no surprises and I'm not making any friends."

"I know. You'll just be as polite as ever," Connie grinned. She let her other arm fall down from Lane's shoulder and pulled her closer with the other starting to walk towards Sam's house.

Bill stood at the edge of the parking lot staring after the two of them with a deep frown between his eyes.


End file.
